Tu pasado es mi futuro
by Neko-Girl98
Summary: Fic dedicado a como hubiera sido la muerte de Natsu del "futuro" atacado por la horda de dragones. "Expiró sus últimas palabras, susurradas cansadamente. -Un día alguien me dijo que morir protegiendo algo que amas es la manera más noble de morir." Nalu, NatsuxLucy. Capítulo único.


_Nos volvemos a ver :D_

Este fic está ambientado en la saga de los dragones y los juegos mágicos.

Cuando escuché a Rogue decir que en su presente Natsu moría atacado por los dragones, no pude evitar hacer un fic sobre ello y...éste es el resultado.

**_¡Espero que os guste! :3_**

* * *

**TU PASADO ES MI FUTURO**

**« Jamás mueren en vano los que mueren por una causa grande »**

Natsu intentó por todos los medios hacer frente a la horda de dragones que se le avecinaban encima, pero nunca nadie hubiera sabido que algún día pasaría.

-¡Lucy! ¿Estás bien?-preguntó aturdido, entre los escandalosos y temibles rugidos de fondo.

-S-Sí, tranquilo.-respondió ella, sentada en el suelo igual de aturdida.

-Natsu...Tengo que bajar ahí abajo y parar...cerrar la puerta. De lo contrario seguirán viniendo más dragones y no podremos parar esta masacre.-dijo fuertemente para que le escuchara.

-Lo sé. Ve, yo me encargaré de esto.

-¡No! Son más de 50 y la mayoría de la gente ha caído en batalla...no podrás hacerlo tú solo.-dijo ella, mientras recordaba las lágrimas ahora secas que habían aparecido horas antes, mientras veía a sus compañeros desvanecerse entre llamaradas y garras.-No puedo dejarte.

-Luce, ¡el futuro está en tus manos! Eres la única que puede evitarlo...Ve...¡Ve al pasado y sálvanos!

-¿Y tú?

-No...yo...debo quedarme. Soy la única esperanza en este presente, pero tú puedes salvar a mi pasado del futuro que le avecina.

-No pienso dejarte.-respondió, mientras se escondía entre las runas medio destruidas de la ciudad.-Eres...la única cosa que me queda. No puedo dejarte ahora.

Él la abrazó velozmente. Enredó su mano entre su pelo y adaptó su rostro entre su pecho, mientras inhalaba la dulce aroma que desprendía.

-Intentaré proteger tu futuro...pero vete de aquí, ahora.

Ella simplemente deshizo el abrazo y se levantó torpemente, ayudándolo a levantarse.

-Natsu, yo...

Lucy se acercó hasta depositar un dulce beso en los labios de Natsu. Él simplemente la besó en la frente, como un beso de protección.

Ellos dos sabían que Natsu no podía hacer frente a más de 50 dragones él solo. Sabían perfectamente la clase de destino al que él se aferraba, el cual a medida que el tiempo pasaba se hacía más corto. Sí, sabían que Natsu iba a morir; simplemente lo presentían.

Él desenrolló la blanca (y ahora polvorienta) bufanda que había querido con tanto fulgor, intentando conservarla hasta llevarla día a día. Se la colocó a Lucy igual que él se lo ponía.

-Natsu...¿Qué haces?

-Vas a ir al pasado y no estaré allí para protegerte, al menos no mi "yo" de este presente. Quiero que la lleves en todo momento, pase lo que pase. Ya sabes que mi bufanda protege a quien la lleve puesta.

-De ninguna manera.

Intentó zafarse y sacarse la bufanda, pero las manos del dragon slayer se lo impidieron.

-Hazlo, por mi.

-Pero ¿y tú?

-Ya sabes el final de mi destino con o sin bufanda. No me hace falta.

Ella enmudeció. Intentó no llorar más por él ni cualquier otro compañero suyo. Era hora de no llorar más, ser valiente y solucionar las cosas ella misma. Aunque eso implicara abandonar a Natsu a su propia muerte, debía hacerlo. Sabía que no tenía solución, que aunque ella misma se quedara no se hubiera solucionado nada.

-Te quiero.

Él le sonrió como de costumbre, intentando aparentar normalidad.

-Yo también.

Deshicieron el último abrazo. Lucy pudo notar como su soledad y tristeza se disponía a entrar segundos después del último roce con su piel.

-Adiós, Natsu.-se dijo mientras giraba la cabeza y empezaba a correr intentando no ser percibida por los dragones.

A medida que corría, podía sentir las alaridos de él detrás suyo, resquebrajando su corazón. Recordó las palabras del dragon slayer disiparse en su memoria, de hace ya mucho tiempo.

_-Natsu, ¿no tienes miedo a morir?-preguntó Lucy._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?-dijo su corto amigo._

_-Me refiero que...Siempre andas por ahí peleando y luchando incansablemente...Sé que es una pregunta un tanto estúpida pero, ¿no te da miedo morir?_

_El pelirosa se quedó unos segundos pensándolo._

_-No, no me da miedo._

_-¿Y eso?-dijo la rubia mientras bebía un sabroso zumo que le había echo Mirajane._

_-Cuando lucho me doy cuenta del porqué lo hago. Es decir, siempre que he luchado ha sido para proteger lo que me importa._

_-¿Hm?_

_-Lucho por Fairy Tail, por mis amigos, por Happy, y por ti. Así que...¿de que sirve tener miedo sabiendo que habrás echo bien? Morir protegiendo algo que amas es la manera más noble de morir._

_Ella simplemente acalló. Su ahora filosófico amigo profirió un gruñido seco._

A lo lejos sentía como una parte suya se desvanecía de su interior, como si algo en su corazón se hubiera echo añicos. Una herida irreparable.

_"Morir protegiendo algo que amas es la manera más noble de morir."_

Sus palabras le perseguían indudablemente mientras se dirigía a la gran puerta que le conduciría, de nuevo, a revivir la misma pesadilla dos veces. Tubo muy claro dos cosas: una era que ya había visto a Natsu morir una vez, y no volvería a permitir que se hiciera de nuevo; la segunda era que si tendría que morir protegiéndolo, lo haría. Tal y como él había terminado de hacer en su momento.

* * *

Cuando ella calló al suelo, entre las runas y escombros de la destrucción, nublándole la vista ante el ataque de Rogue, quiso volver a ver a Natsu por última vez.

Unas suaves manos la cogieron, cansadas, y la mantuvieron en su regazo. Unas manos ya muy conocidas, claro, como no olvidar las suyas propias. Era una sensación extraña verse a ella misma mientras moría. Él se acercó, mientras dejaba escapar una lágrima entre su mejilla y contemplaba a la Lucy del presente sollozar sonoramente.

-Natsu...acércate.-dijo ya cansada, apunto de irse.

-D-Dime.

Él se arrodilló hasta su altura en la que estaba recostada, posó su oreja a unos centímetros de su boca e intentó escuchar sus últimas palabras.

-No quiero que esta Lucy se sienta apenada o se eche la culpa a ella. Sé que lo hará, al fin y al cabo somos la misma persona. Pero...Quiero decirte que morir para protegerla a ella y su futuro junto a ti ha sido lo mejor que he podido hacer. Ya que...

Expiró sus últimas palabras, susurradas cansadamente.

-Un día alguien me dijo que _m__orir protegiendo algo que amas es la manera más noble de morir._

* * *

_¡Yeah!_

_¡Os quiero decir que al final en Abril gané dos premios de literatura en Sant Jordi (San Jorge)!_

Aunque fueran poemas, supongo que escribir aquí ha ayudado muchísimo

mi ortografía y todo en general, así que _¡muchísimas gracias!_

Espero que os haya gustado y dejar esas suculentas** reviews** que tanto me gustan (**¡ññam!**)

para saber si os ha gustado, os ha encantado o si os ha horripilado.

Gracias por leer y,

_¡Nos leemos!_


End file.
